Rotten Boy
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: sebuah parody dari vocaloid 'rotten girl'


**Konnichihwa minna-san . Hana sekarang selesai UAS YAAAAAAAAY ! untuk merayakannya , kan kebetulan Hana lagi suka vocaloid 'rotten girl' . jadi Hana bikin parody nya .**

**Rotten Boy .**

**Disclaimer : Knb is fujimaki Tadatoshi's , and rotten girl is vocaloid's . **

**Warning : gaje , OOC , violence .**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Hanamiya Makoto , adalah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun . Dia sedang jatuh cinta dan orang yang ia cintai adalah Momoi Satsuki . Ia selalu mengintai Momoi . tapi pada suatu hari dia melihat Momoi sedang bersama laki laki lain , bersurai baby blue , matanya senada dengan rambutnya , berkulit putih , pendek .<p>

"oh…betapa tampannya pria itu , sampai satsuki mau bersamanya ?!"Hanamiya menggeram saat mengintip di sebuah jendela .

"beri tahu aku …. seberapa besar cintamu kepadanya , satsuki … aku akan membunuh pria itu dan mengirimnya ke tempat Satsuki ….". Hanamiya mengambil kapaknya , dan mencari pria yang ternyata bernama Kuroko Tetsuya . Hanamiya menemukan Kuroko sedang di kamar mandi sekolah .

"oh…..apa kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya Hanamiya yang masih menyembunyikan kapaknya .

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya , senang bertemu dengan anda , ngomong-ngomong anda siapa ?" Tanya Kuroko datar .

"perkenalkan , aku Hanamiya Makoto , senang bertemu anda juga , dan bersiaplah untuk…."Hanamiya mulai mengeluarkan kapaknya dan Kuroko membelalakan matanya .

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?"Kuroko gemetaran.

"mati…..BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI , KUROKO TETSUYA!"Hanamiya melayangkan kapaknya dan mengenai dada Kuroko , lalu Hanamiya membelahnya sehingga yang diambil Hanamiya hanya bagian kepala sampai dada . Setelah sampai dirumah , Hanamiya mengambil kardus besar dan memasukkan mayat Kuroko ke dalam kardus itu , dan mengsegel nya.

Hari itu….. Momoi berjalan dan berpas-pasan dengan Hanamiya yang baru saja meletakkan kardus berisi mayat itu di rumah Momoi . Dan , soal mayat Kuroko yang ada di kamar mandi berserta dengan darahnya sudah dibersihkan Hanamiya tanpa jejak sekalipun.

"ah….Hanamiya-kun , konnichihwa " sapa Momoi , sambil tersenyum tentunya .

"ah…..konnichihwa momoi , mengapa kau terus memegang handphone mu dari tadi ?"Tanya Hanamiya .

"oh….dari tadi aku mencoba memanggil Tetsu-kun tapi tidak ada jawaban …."jelas Momoi sambil memencet tombol handphone-nya lagi .

"Tetsuya? Dia itu pacar mu ya?"Tanya Hanamiya pura pura tidak tahu.

"benar ….. Hanamiya-kun mengenal dia ya?" Momoi tersenyum manis.

"ah … tentu , tapi kami baru saja berkenalan 2 minggu yang lalu ". Hanamiya berbohong , dan Momoi tidak sadar .

"jaa, Hanamiya-kun , aku duluan ya , jaa ne"Momoi melanjutkan perjalananya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hanamiya .

"jaa ne…" Hanamiya berbalik , dan tersenyum jahat .

'_bersiaplah untuk kejutan nya , Satsuki…..' _batin Hanamiya .

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Momoi sampai dirumahnya , saat dia mau membuka pintu …. Dia melihat ada kotak kardus besar dengan segel perekat kertas .

"ung? Apa itu , ada paket ? dari siapa ?"Momoi mengambil kardus yang berisi mayat kekasihnya itu dan setelah dibuka ….. Wajah Momoi memucat , matanya kosong . melihat isi kardus yang isinya mayat laki laki yang tergorok di dada , berdarah darah , wajahnya terlihat seperti orang putus asa .

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini…..SIAPA !"mata Momoi terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang memgang kapak penuh dengan darah , bersurai raven, bermata emerald , berkulit pucat dan mengenakan pakaian sekolah, yaitu Hanamiya Makoto …. Yang sedang tersenyum jahat dan memiliki lirikan membunuh .

"_mengapa kau menangis , Satsuki ? Oh …. Apakah karena ini?" _Bisik Hanamiya sambil memegang beberapa helai rambut Kuroko.

"Hanamiya-kun" Momoi bergumam . tentu Momoi sangat stress , kini matanya kosong dan dia tersenyum kecil sambil menyisir rambut mayat Kuroko .

Hanamiya tahu bahwa Momoi menyukai kucing , jadi ….setiap hari ia akan menggorok kepala kucing , memasukkannya dalam kardus , dan meletakkanya di depan pintu rumah Momoi.

'_fu….dasar pencinta kucing_' gumam Hanamiya.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian…..**_

_**Tok…tok…tok…**_

Suara ketukan terdengar dari kediaman Hanamiya . dan begitu Hanamiya membukanya , Nampak sosok bersurai pinky , mata yang senada dengan rambutnya .

"ah….Momoi , silahkan masuk , ada apa berkunjung ke rumahku?" Tanya Hanamiya ramah.

"aku ingin berkunjung saja , terima kasih untuk sambutannya , permisi…." Momoi masuk dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang semakin memucat.

"baiklah , aku siapkan cemilan dulu " Hanamiya berbalik dan tersenyum jahat lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya . Saat Hanamiya berada di dapur , Momoi melihat kapak milik Hanamiya , ia mengambil Kapak itu dan berjalan menuju Hanamiya . Hanamiya yang sibuk membuatkan cemilan menoleh kearah Momoi yang sudah siap melayangkan Kapak nya . Hanamiya terdiam sejenak , lalu dia tersenyum .

'_kau tahu Satsuki ? aku akan mencintaimu selamanya ' _ saat Momoi melayangkan kapak Hanamiya , Hanamiya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana nya dan menusukkannya tepat di perut Momoi berkali kali . Momoi mati penuh dengan darah sambil masih memegang kapak Hanamiya . ternyata sedari tadi , Hanamiya sudah membawa paku besar untuk bersiap siap .

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAY rotten boy dah jadi , # mijitin leher# , gimana reader –san , suka tidak? Kalo suka atau nggak , mohon review nya…. ^W^<strong>


End file.
